


its a wonder what magic can do

by ohboyohboywhatwgowrongtoday



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I hope u like, M/M, first fic please dont bash me, little bit of smut sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboyohboywhatwgowrongtoday/pseuds/ohboyohboywhatwgowrongtoday
Summary: danny is a siren, but sirens aren't all bad. he only wishes to heal and help, and when poor arin gets caught in a boat crash, danny helps him out...in more ways than one.





	1. A Crush is, and Always Will Be, a Pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing!! it was two twenty-eight and i was like "fuck it".

Sirens, by legend, have been said to kill and hunt blood they smell in the water, jump onto ships and kill their men, kidnap people who stood too close to the water and then murder them. They were terrifying, by nature. Their teeth were sharp, fingernails that could take down ships with a single scratch. They are said they could kill you with a _glare_.

Now, this was not true to all sirens.

Danny was kind and helpful, helping everyone and everything with the healing powers he inherited from his great-grandpa. He loved to just swim around and gently help fish and other sea creatures get the hooks out of them and then heal the wound. Or go and see what the pirates are doing.

Or jack off, whatever he was in the mood for.

Today was like any other day, he got up, did his daily routine, and then went out.

Siren and mermaid/merman hair were different from human hair, as it wasn't real. Their hair was more or less kin to the sea anemone, mermaids and sirens adapted it over time in order to catch more food, and to eat whatever came up. Their bodies had also adapted to the light shock that it gave off to stun the fish/plankton, and in this day and age, they could learn to control if it could shock the fish or not.

All Dan really had to do is go outside and swim around, and then he could have his breakfast, already catching a poor fish in his ringlets. "Sorry bud, I'm hungry." And he dug into the fish. Many times, other sirens will try to steal his food, as it smelled of blood. Dan usually hides whenever eating because of this, but it's not all bad.

He throws the bones to the bottom of the ocean, watching it float down. He swims away once it is out of sight, trying to stay out of sight himself.

Sirens were not allowed to go and see humans. More than an eon ago, sirens made a deal with the humans, to never interact with them, unless the criminals were thrown into the water. Then they could eat them. If you got into a serious relationship with a human, you could be thrown on to land to dry out. A slow, unmeaningful death. Humans will usually drag the poor siren to their lover, and leave them to mourn. It's an awful death, but it's very uncommon so it almost never happens. Humans and sirens are assholes.

But oh well, fuck the law anyway. It's funner to break it than to follow it.

He sits on one of the rocks, watching the sailors work, wondering if he can be of any use to them. The workers have gotten to know Danny quite well over the two years, and their names were Brian, Ross, Matt, Ryan, and Vernon.

Ross was born in Australia to two thieves. When he turned 19, he stole a ride on a cargo ship. He got arrested when caught in an apple barrel and then sold to slavers. When he was 22, he was bought by Brian. Brian was born in New Jersey, a smart and funny man, letting Ross stay with him and freeing him from being enslaved. Matt and Ryan were attached at the hip, most of the time fighting over stupid shit. It's amusing to see them fight about something them immediately go back to talking like nothing happened. Vernon's history is unknown.

"Hey, guys!" Dan greets, swimming up to Matt and Ryan, both of them yelping in surprise. "Hey, how's it going?" Ryan laughs, looking down at the siren in the water. "Wow, thanks for asking how I was, _Ryan._ " Matt quips, adjusting his glasses. "Oh shut up, you're fine." Ryan shrugs him off, sitting on the side of the dock.

Dan laughs brightly at the two pirates, his fins fanning out. "Where is the cargo ship you guys have been talking about?" Dan asks, knowing that they had a line of stealing and killing (that was more of Brian's job), and a promised cargo ship was going to be passing through here soon, according to the rouge sailors. "Yeah, apparently. It is said to hold nutmeg, so we can sell that for a fortune. They may have some fish for you too." Matt sits down on the dock edge, looking at the siren with tired eyes. "We'll be able to buy some supplies and then we're off to sea. We're gonna travel the world, dude." Ryan chimes in, sad to leave their friend, but a world awaits for the whole crew. "I see. Just come back here to visit me, okay?" Dan says sadly, the fins replacing his ears folding back. He felt alone, he's never met his parents, and sirens aren't all that friendly. The only reason why he is kind is because of these men, these were his only friends, the only connection with the human world. Matt and Ryan read his expression like a book, immediately babbling reassurances and encouragement, but Dan only gives them a pitied smile and he assures them that all is well and he'd do fine. He wasn't entirely sure if he really was going to be okay, but shit happens. "Matt, Ry, get over here guys! The ship is coming soon and we need you to be on guard!" Barry yelled from over the ship's hull, startling the three men. "Fine, fine, we're coming." They both yelled back, Danny shrinking slightly. This would be the last time he saw them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dan spent some time with his friends, drinking mead, Barry got shitfaced but it was great nonetheless. He left in the afternoon, watching the waves lap at his tail, crabs and bugs waddling around him from the small island/rock with sand around it that he swam to. He thought about what it would be like to see the world. It wouldn't be so bad, only if he could leave. Mermaid's and siren's body types are evolved to stay in that area that they are born in. Bigger body types (more fat, less muscle) were for colder temperatures, tinner body types are for the deep south like here. He was a stick already so he couldn't survive up in the north where they are heading. The ship hasn't fully arrived, about a few minutes it should. He should be spending time with his friends, his only  _family_ , but yet he was pondering what the hell he would do after this.

His mind swam and his anxieties pushed up his throat, causing him to feel nauseous. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dan had decided to calm his racing mind by just swimming around and eating. He needed more meat on his bones anyway.

He swam up to the surface with a handful of dead fish, when he spotted something pink. It was just sitting on the land next to a giant rock, that was covered with many small drawings, or what Dan interpreted as drawings. He swam near watching the figure, watching it come more and more into view.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Well, for one, that is a merman. Two,  _oh god he's cute._  

Dan slowly swam up to a rock near the merman, his scales shimmering in the half-way down sun.  _Should I go and meet him?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh!!! im super sorry that it's short!!! ill come back to this as soon as i can! i really like this idea, so i may get out another chapter tonight!


	2. The Sweetest Things Are Always The First To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! im excited!
> 
> WARNING: BLOOD/GORE, I WILL BE MARKING AREAS WITH TRIGGERING THINGS WITH THIS:  
> {-*-}

Slowly, and oh so carefully did Danny watch him draw humans onto the rock with crushed up kelp and other fruits that often fell from ships. 

He watched him draw with such delight, every stroke of the man's finger put him deeper into his spell. It wasn't a spell he would fight.

Brian's crew sat up on the ship nearby, watching the sea closely. Barry was still recovering from a huge ass hangover, in a warm, sweetened bath, with added honey and herbs to cure his headache. Thank god for Moses Maimonides. 

The two could be seen from the ship's hull, Brian watching Dan approach the merman with a slight smile.  _Finally. Someone he can talk to while we're gone._ He thinks, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for interacting with the merman. Dan had told him of the strict rules of the sea, and the punishments, so he was very wary of who was watching them when he talked with him or had him on the ship.

 

\-----

Dan decided that he was going to approach the merman, watching his pink fins go up when he hears the water behind him move, when there are still waters for that evening.

When the pink merman turned around, Danny  _grinned_. It may not seem like a bad thing, but when you have sharp teeth that are more like razor wire in your mouth, and you just  _grinned_ at someone you don't know? He's just fucked himself over. 

The merman turned and swam away, far away, the only thing indicating that he was even there in the first place was the seashells of makeshift paint. 

Dan sighs, swimming closer to the rock. He finds all the drawings like none he's ever seen before. Just small doodles, the outline with crushed olives. He just stares.

\--------

Arin swam for his life.  _That siren was thirsty for blood!_ He thinks, jumping to another rock with a bigger island this time. He sighs, panting. 

There was a ship on the waters, not to far from where he was sitting currently. The captain was obviously drunk. He sighs, gigging at the foolishness of humans. 

Wait, was that ship in front of him a few moments ago?

\-----

Brian's crew was on the move. The said ship was going to crash, making it easier to rob and then get the fuck out  that town. 

Brian notices something pink.  _The merman._  

The poor thing was either going to die, or suffer an injury that was going to be fatal. Nothing could save him.

{-*-}

As soon as the ship was a few inches away, that's when Arin decided to jump. To avoid being seen, and because fear overrided his brain so much he couldn't make a thought in time.

His tail was caught in the ship's collision with the rock, causing the bone to snap and the once beautiful alignment of scales on his tail to be utterly destroyed. Only blood was left, gushing into the water as the ships crashed.

\----

Dan's eyes went wide, immediately rushing to the scene. The rest of the men on the ship aren't drunk, they could swim. 

He took the pink merman to a cave, where he usually sleeps. It wasn't far from where Brian's ship used to be. 

He laid down the unconscious merman, so panicked. 

He begins to heal him, but poorly. His powers relied on calmness, as to keep it steady, but he was not calm and on the verge of a panic attack. 

He's so scared. 


End file.
